Bleakternia
by Burp
Summary: In a bleak, dystopian future blah, blah, blah. Ha. Just kidding. It's pretty bleak initially, but then it's pretty kick-ass. They be all bustin' outta prison camps yo.


Hey y'all. Burp here. So, I'm still gonna write that epilogue to In Which the Future Arrives in the Past, but I already had this bit of a new story written, so I thought I'd post it.

In this story, Adam and Duncan have been living in a labor camp for the last ten years after Hordak invaded Eternia and took over the palace. Obviously, Adam does not have access to his sword, or he'd have busted outta there a long time ago. I'll explain everything that happened in a flashback chapter next. For now, enjoy.

* * *

Adam and Duncan leisurely walked in the bright, dust-filled air, with sledges slung over one shoulder, and eyes on the horizon, watching a craft approach through the haze. Two guards and one prisoner. Must be in high demand. As they began to make out the shape, Adam's mouth dropped open. There was no way. He'd taken off back when the big boss had stolen his home and his cronies. The craft finally touched down in the yard, and the two men watched in a state of bewilderment as the two guards tossed Skeletor, He-Man's mortal enemy, face-first into the dirt. The man with the death's head immediately swiveled into a crouch and growled at them, as though words had run out, and all that was left to communicate was malice. Duncan gawped for a moment, and quickly turned and began walking away from the spectacle. Adam, however, was frozen in place, staring at his old enemy with fascination. He seemed so . . . small. And harmless. Growling, like an animal at its master.

Suddenly the eyeless sockets swiveled around, as though honing in on a signal, and Adam found himself staring directly into them. The death's head seemed to grin wider, but said nothing. That's when Adam realized he'd been recognized without doubt. On the bright side, if Skeletor recognized him, Teela probably would too, assuming he ever got out of this place. On the not-so-bright side, if Skeletor blabbed, Adam could be in for a lot of trouble, and possible decapitation. Hordak didn't take chances. He turned and began walking away.

"Adam!" one of the guards called. Adam turned back to see the guard waving him back to the yard.

"Adam, I have a job for you." Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Gonna put me to work, Rurik? I don't know if I can handle the labor. I _am_ accustomed to leisure at this fine facility." The guard laughed.

"I think you'll do just fine, soldier. I just want you to keep _this guy_ out of trouble" he said, pointing over his shoulder. Adam looked alarmed. The guard hastened to reassure him.

"Don't worry, he's harmless without his staff, and I'm sure you can take him in a fight. In fact, maybe we should arrange it." He said thoughtfully, stroking his beard. Adam's face hardened.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to be responsible for what I could do to him in anger." Rurik's brows lifted.

"I see. Well, keep an eye on him, hey?" Adam mock-saluted him, and he walked off to the leisure quarters.

Adam watched his charge narrowly from the side. Skeletor began cackling.

"Well isn't this a pretty kettle of fish" he grated with glee. "You thought you were rid of me, and I thought I was rid of this entire planet. Doesn't it make your blood boil, _Prince Adam_? Or is it _King_Adam? What _does_ your father do with himself these days? I've seen neither hide nor hair of him since I arrived." Adam scowled at him.

"And where have you been hiding your sorry tail all these years, I'd like to know?"

"I daresay you would, Princeling. Where did your Man-at-Arms go in such a hurry? We have so much to catch up on." Adam ignored him.

"Come on, Bonehead, time to get to work." Adam started walking in the direction of the quarry, not really caring if the villain followed him.

That night, Skeletor was stuffed into their cell, much to Adam and Duncan's displeasure. Skeletor seemed to enjoy their unhappiness on his account.

Adam let a breath out in frustration. He'd been staring for the last ten minutes.

"What?!" he finally exclaimed, glaring at Skeletor.

"One wonders why the princeling makes no use of his primary advantage."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your title, obviously. You could garner much support among the Eternian prisoners and guards, with a little discretion." Adam scoffed.

"Yeah, or get executed when someone spills his guts!" There was a pause in the conversation as this statement was pondered.

"Maybe you underestimate the loyalty of your people, Adam." Duncan ventured. Adam stared at his mentor.

"Are you trying to knock me off, Duncan?"

"Mayhap the man is trying to secure your release _before_ your death of old age." Skeletor offered.

"You're one to talk. How old _are_ you, Bonehead?"

"Old enough. The difference is that I will escape, and you will stay here to rot."

"And how are you going to do that?" Skeletor's eyes grew red.

"Oh, I'll find a way. Those buffoons think I'm harmless without my staff. Well, I'll _show_ them how harmless I can be!"

Adam and Duncan glanced at each other in alarm. Then Duncan's face went oddly straight.

"What's your price?" Adam stared at Duncan in disbelief.

Skeletor's face lit up with new excitement.

"I'm so glad you asked."

* * *

Mwaaahahahahaha!

-burp


End file.
